The Past Is Not To Be Forgotten
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: Klaus and Isadora have a sad and complicated past. In this story, Klaus tells it. All of his feelings and thoughts spill out. Rated T just in case. IT IS TRAGEDY! So don't get mad at me if it doesn't end like you want it. Please read! and review! Please
1. Prufrock Prep

**Here we go! Some more Klausadora! This is about Klaus talking about some events that did NOT happen in the books. I added them to the story. Then, for some parts I may have changed the entire part just so I could put the my part in. He skips around in the describing of what goes on. So, don't get confused! Again, it is Klaus talking about things that happened in his past with Isadora. Rated T. I haven't read the books in a while so if I use wrong details or something that's why. I'm putting the story in the way that there are two Orphan's Shacks at Prufrock Prep. The Quagmires in one and the Baudelaires in the other. Please enjoy! And review!**

That night, us Baudelaires and the Quagmires slept in one of the Orphan's Shack together. Isadora and I sat next to each other all night and just talked. Not about a particular subject, just about everything. Duncan, Violet, and Sunny played card games as well as talked. It was getting late when it happened. Isadora had been dozing off for the past few minutes. I told her to go to sleep but she insisted on staying up and talking to me. About a minute after that, her eyes closed and she fell onto my shoulder. Violet, Duncan, and Sunny had fallen asleep a while ago and were on the other side of the room. So, I was basically alone. I accidently moved my arm and she fell onto my lap. I adjusted her body a little so my leg was like a pillow. Then, I just stared at her. She was so beautiful. I hadn't known her very long but I already felt something for her. At that moment, I wasn't very sure but I decided to say it anyway.

"Isadora... I-I think I love you." That was the day before Count Olaf told my siblings and I to start running for him. After that, I didn't see Isadora as much. I missed her. I missed seeing her. I missed talking to her like that one night. 'I think I love you.' I blushed just remembering that. Violet, Sunny, and I ran and ran all night. Stupid Count Olaf always having to ruin our lives.

"Klaus?" Violet asked one night as we were walking sleepily back to the Orphan's Shack after a night of running. "You miss Isadora don't you?"

"Violet, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I heard you that one night." I blushed as my eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about? You were asleep!"

"I wasn't asleep just yet. I was about to fall asleep though." She smiled sheepishly. I frowned. "Klaus, I'm sorry."

"Can we just get back to the shack? I'm tired."

"Hey Klaus?"

"What?"

"Not being around someone you love makes your heart grow fonder for the person. So, maybe next time you have a private moment with Isadora, you won't have to think it. You'll know it." Why did Violet always have to be like that? Every time she was tired she had the best advice. When we got into bed that night, or more of the morning, we didn't know that the next day would be the worst one yet.

"Klaus, if we go running tonight we'll fail the tests and be put into the care of Count Olaf," Violet said to me the next day at lunch.

"I know, Violet," I said. The Quagmires came up to us and told us of their plan. "No. We aren't going to let you do that."

"C'mon Klaus. We **can't **let you guys fail. We can't let Count Olaf get you guys again," Isadora said. I looked deep into her eyes.

"No," I continued to refuse.

"We can disguise ourselves as you and everything will be okay," Duncan said.

"No."

"We have no choice, Klaus," Violet told me putting her hand on my shoulder.

That night, before the Quagmires left, I was pacing in the shack. My noisy shoes making clinking noises to keep the crabs away. _How could Violet let them do this? _I thought. _How could she just let our friends do this? What if Count Olaf found out? _I heard the door creak open.

"Klaus?" I heard Isadora's beautiful voice ask.

"Hey Isadora," I said. I looked up at her and stopped pacing. She was dressed in one of Violet's purple dresses and had a lacey black ribbon in her dark silky hair. I looked back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't let you do this. He'll find out and he'll hurt you. I looked back up at her.

"Klaus we have to. We can't let you three fall into Count Olaf's hands again."

"So, **you'd **rather be in his clutches?" I asked menacingly. She looked at me with a face that said 'I can't believe you.' She turned away from me and started walking to the door. "Isadora, I'm sorry." I quickly grabbed her arm. "I'm just..."

"You're worried." My eyes widened and I blushed. "I know you are." She turned back towards me with a smile on her face. I just looked at her. That's when I broke down. I lurched forward and took her in my arms. I gave her a big hug and didn't want to let go because I **knew **that she would disappear. I didn't know how and I certainly didn't want to know when because it could very well be tonight but I knew it would happen. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted anything but that to happen because just like Violet had said, this was the next private moment Isadora and I had had together since that one night and I didn't think I loved her anymore. I **knew **I loved her.

She just stood there frozen as I hugged her. After a while though, she brought her arms around my waist and hugged me back. I was blushing ferociously. I wondered if she was. She separated from me and gave me a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," I said. I avoided her eyes. So, I didn't see what she was going to do or even what she was doing. I didn't know, until she kissed me. My face cupped in her hands and my eyes wide, I kissed her back, and we just stood there.

"I heard you," she said breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"I heard you that one night. When I fell asleep during our conversation, I heard you say it." I blushed even more then I can describe. And I've read the dictionary. Twice.

"I-I-I don't know what you are-"

"Don't lie to me," she interrupted. "I heard you say those words. Five words to be exact.

"Isadora h- how did you-"

"I don't know. I **was **asleep. But I still heard you. I thought I was just dreaming at first but then I felt your hand pushing my hair out of my face."

"It's not true," I blurted out.

"What?" she asked me a little upset.

"It's not true. Not anymore," I paused. She looked at the floor. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head back up. Where was all this courage coming from? I still don't know. "I don't think anymore. I know." Her eyes stopped being so sad and lit up. Her eyes became glossy and filled with water. "I **love **you Isadora Quagmire." I then kissed her again. This time, my hands were cupped her face. I felt a tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. We kissed longer this time. I know that most people usually wait after they tell someone they love them to see if they love them back. But with Isadora, I didn't have to. It was like the other things. I **knew **she loved me back. Mostly because of the way she kissed me back. I didn't want to part. Neither of us did, but when we heard the shack door opening, we quickly separated. She wiped the tears off of her face and fixed her hair as I straightened out my shirt. We had to do that really fast. We stood at least a foot apart. I wanted to walk up to her and kiss her more but her brother was in front of us and he was really overprotective of Isadora. He was especially protective of her since they lost their other triplet Quigley.

"Hey. You ready Isadora?" Duncan asked. He was dressed in a pair of my clothes and had my glasses on. I could still see. I'm not blind.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'm ready," Isadora said. I could tell in her voice that she wasn't.

"Alright, well it's time to go."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"Okay." Duncan walked out the door and absentmindedly closed the door.

"Don't go," I said walking closer to her.

"You know I have to," she said. She knelt to the ground, picked up her notebook, and handed it to me. "All the notes are in here. You'll do so well on the test that the teacher won't know what hit him."

"No! I can't let you do this!"

"Klaus, you **know **I have to. I don't want to see you be taken away by Count Olaf."

"And I don't want to see **you **be taken by him either! Isadora I know him better then you!"

"No you don't! You told us everything about him! I know just as much about him as you do!" I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"No you don't!" I looked down. "No you don't. If he finds out you aren't Violet and Duncan's not me, he won't spare you. He'll take you and he won't let us see each other **ever **again." I could feel my eyes water up. She lifted my head as I had hers earlier and looked into my eyes.

"Why can't you just believe that it **will **work?"

"Because I **know **that it won't," I sobbed.

"I've only ever seen Duncan cry. I can't believe you are," she laughed. She wiped a small tear away before it could start falling. "I know that you think it won't work and even though I kinda think that too, you just have to believe that it will."

"But Isadora- " she put her finger to my lips. She then took her finger away and put her lips there instead. That was the last time we kissed for a long time. I remember watching her walk away with Duncan and the bag of flour that was supposed to be Sunny. When they didn't come back, I nearly freaked. I knew what happened but I did what Isadora told me. After Violet and I passed our tests was when I really started to freak out. It was when we were running after Count Olaf. I gave up on him though. When I saw Duncan and Isadora being pushed into his car, I ran straight for them. Due to the endless nights of running, I could run very fast. I reached the car before my siblings and pressed myself against the window. The two white faced women were holding Isadora and Duncan down. They had their hands over their mouths. I watched them struggle to break free of the women's tight grips as I pulled frantically on the door handle.

"ISADORA!" I yelled. Her mouth got free of a woman's hand and she said something but I couldn't hear her. Violet and Sunny ran (or crawled) up to the car. Violet tried her turn at the door handle. Sunny couldn't reach it. The car started moving forward and I started to scream Isadora's name more. "ISADORA!" I ran with the car, still trying to open the door. "ISADORA!" She must've yelled with all her might 'cause I heard her.

"KLAUS!" she cried. I saw tears fall down her face uncontrollably. That's when I tripped. I tripped over something and fell on my face. I lifted my head in time to see the car driving away at full speed.

"I-Isadora," I whispered. I sat up and could see the face of a person in the back window of the car. The person looked to be screaming something. The face was so sad. I would recognize the face from anywhere, as the beautiful, amazing, smart, and person I loved with all my heart, Isadora Quagmire.

**Whatcha think so far? Yeah cheesy... but hey I can't help it. Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	2. Ersatz Elevator

**Alright chapter two! This chapter is when Klaus was remembering his time with Isadora in the ersatz elevator. Kk! Let's get on with it! Remember Klaus is telling of his past! Enjoy! **

"It can't be."

"You see them too?"

"Yes."

"Is that you?" Violet asked. My heart was thumping so hard I thought I'd die. In front of us was a cage. In the cage, were two people I worried I'd never see again. Their clothes were torn and in rags. They looked pale, thin, weak, and terribly sad.

"It is you!" one said. Violet and I lurched forward. Violet took Duncan in a tight hug and I took Isadora in a tighter one. "It's really you..." she whispered.

"Yes, and it's really you," I said, happy tears coming to my eyes. We separated and looked deep into each other's eyes. We put our heads on the cage bars. I put my hand through the spacing in the bars and gently placed it on her face. I didn't care if Duncan was watching. I missed Isadora too much to care.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She gave me a weak smile.

"I would never have stopped looking for you." She shivered. It **was **really cold in there. I took off my coat and slipped it around her shoulders.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too."

"We need to get you guys out of this cage," Violet said. I didn't want to leave Isadora down there alone. I knew that we could only get them out if we did. So, I gave Isadora one last hug before I left her. I wanted to kiss her more than anything but I couldn't because the cage bars were in my way. I felt like something would go wrong again. Why did I have to be right? When we climbed back down our ersatz rope and saw that the Quagmires were gone, my heart stopped. It was hard enough to see her be taken away in that car but then I lost her again. I didn't know how much longer I could do it. How much longer could I bear to have her constantly be taken from me? I remember Violet breaking down but I just kept staring at the place where Isadora and I had reunited only a little while ago. Then when we went to the auction and thought that the Quagmires were in one thing when they were really in another, I felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"No..." I whispered over and over again. I kept thinking that I had to follow Count Olaf. Somehow. But Mr. Poe took my siblings and I before I could do anything. "Isadora..."

**Yeah... poor poor Klaus. Thank you for reading! Please keep reading the other chapters when I happen to upload them. I appreciate it! Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	3. Vile Village

**Alright! Thank you for reading this far into my story and I hope you will continue to do so. This chapter is based in the seventh book. The Vile Village. I may have changed the story from how everything originally connected and please forgive me for doing so. Now, let's get this chapter going! Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

"The fountain!" I exclaimed. "They're in the fountain!" I raced out of Hector's house and ran to the fountain before my siblings could respond or even take in what I had said. I didn't care if they were able to follow me. I clutched Isadora's poems in my hands, keeping them from being blown away in the wind. When I reached the fountain, I was gasping for breath. "Isadora?" I yelled. I don't know what I was expecting. Me to hear Isadora's beautiful voice from the inside of the bird statue? I didn't hear anything. "Isadora?" I looked at the fountain and searched for an opening or something.

"Klaus!" Violet yelled as she and Sunny came up to me. "What if they aren't here?"

"I know they are. They have to be. Isadora's poems lead here," I said.

"Klaus..."

"Help me!" We both searched the bird fountain. "Maybe it's the beak."

"Do you think it opens?"

"Yes, but we need to find a button or something to open it."

"Tey!" Sunny yelled.

"Yes! That's it! Thanks Sunny!" I climbed up the statue until I was on its head. I looked at the bird's eye and put my finger on it. Then, the head started moving. The beak was opening. Once it was open all the way, Violet and I looked into it and saw two people. They were hugging. One had its hand over the other's head as if to protect it. "Isadora?"

"Duncan?" Violet asked.

"Baudelaires?" The two people looked up and squinted their eyes. Their sad faces broke into smiles. "It's you!" We stretched our arms into the bird's mouth and helped our friends out of the fountain. We then embraced in hugs. Violet, Duncan, and Sunny. Me and Isadora.

"You found us," Isadora said tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared that you wouldn't this time."

"You know that we would though. We would never have stopped looking for you. You know that," I said. We looked at each other and I felt something in my heart. It was like my heart was mending. I glanced behind us at Duncan who was occupied talking to Violet and Sunny. Then, I leaned forward and caught Isadora's lips in mine. We missed each other so much. Her lips and mine were embraced in a lock. It would've been hard to separate us. My eyes shut very tight, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She kept her arms at her sides as she was putting the little energy she had into kissing me. I opened my eyes slightly just so I could see her beautiful face again.

"Klaus!"

"Violet! Sunny!" Violet and I glanced at each other and then back up at the Quagmires.

"We have no choice! The rope's gonna break!" Violet yelled.

"No! You guys can still make it! Come on grab our hands!" Violet shook her head as she and Sunny let go of the rope.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled. I let go. The ground hit me hard but I quickly sat up in time to see Hector and Duncan pulling Isadora away from the hot air balloons railing.

"KLAUS!" she cried. I just looked up at her. I can't believe I did that. I had a chance to be with her and I threw it away. Me letting her go though, kept her safe. If Count Olaf couldn't have their fortune to run after, at least he could have mine. If we had gone with them, he would have followed us as fast as possible. He wouldn't have stopped looking for us. This way though, she was safe in the ways that Count Olaf couldn't get her. In the end though, they hadn't been safe like I thought. I just wished that I could have saved her, but I couldn't.

The last thing I saw of her that day, was of Duncan hugging a crying, screaming, and struggling Isadora. She hugged him back as she cried into his shoulder. I felt so guilty for doing that to her. At the time, I thought it was the best for her. I saw her sparkling blue eyes look into my green ones as she flew away from me. A page from her notebook flew under my foot. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a few of her poems.

_**1.** Seeing him makes me smile,_

_I wish I could be with longer than a while._

_**2.** In the dark of the night, I shed a tear,_

_But it quickly disappears when it's your voice I hear._

_**3.** Klaus Baudelaire, I love you, _

_And I'm so glad to hear, that you love me too._

**You likey? Is it good? I came up with the poems as I was writing it. Are they okay? Please tell me. Review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	4. Slippery Slope

**Hello! I'm so happy right now! Heehee! (evil laugh)! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It does not have Isadora in it but it does have someone else. This chapter is Klaus explaining how he felt to meet one of Isadora's brothers and how he felt when he disappeared. Enjoy!**

"Maybe the survivor is here." He removed his mask and my heart seemed to jump off a cliff and leave my body behind. The blue eyes and dark hair that had been haunting me. "My name is Quigley Quagmire and I survived the fire that destroyed my home." I thought I would faint or something but it never came. He explained how he survived and how he had been following us on our journey. He explained how he had been hoping to find his siblings there.

"They're okay," I said.

"What?"

"Your siblings. They're okay."

"How do you know?"

"We met them at Prufrock Prep," Violet said.

"Duncan and Isadora." My voice caught in my throat. I hadn't spoken Isadora's name in fear of what it would do to me.

"Really?" He seemed to be happy.

"Yes," I whispered.

When Violet and Quigley traveled up the waterfall and left me in the VFD headquarters, I didn't exactly know what to do. So, I rummaged in the fridge and wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing. I kept thinking of Isadora. I mean, Quigley was alive. He looked more like Isadora than Duncan did weirdly enough. Maybe it was just my mind putting it that way because I missed her. It was.

I decided to see if I could see Violet and Quigley. They were resting on a ledge. I saw them talking. Then, Violet looked at Quigley with a surprised face. They sat there staring at each other for a while and then began to lean in closer to one another. I could not bear to look. It reminded me to much of my love for Isadora.

"Violet!"

"Quigley!"

"Violet! Wait for me! Wait for me at-" we heard no more over the roar of the water.

"Quigley!" I felt heartbroken for Violet. I remember what happened on the waterfall with them. I felt sad about it too. Quigley brought Isadora back into my depressed mind. Quigley let me see a face that he shared with a beautiful person. I hoped that it wasn't the last time I saw a Quagmire. For if it was, I don't know what I'd do.

As I looked at my sad sister, she turned to me and whispered something in my ear. "Is this what it felt like when Isadora was taken from you?" A tear slid down her cheek as she waited for me to respond.

"Yes," I was finally able to say. My mind automatically remembered the times when I had watched Isadora be taken away from me. From the car to the elevator to seeing her fly away from me in the air balloon. I just could not wait until I found my beloved Isadora Quagmire again.

**Like it? Kind of depressing? Kind of awesome? Kind of bad? Kind of cool? Kind of I absolutely loved it? Please tell me what you think of it. And please KEEP READING. and REVIEW.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	5. Grim Grotto

**Here we are! Chapter five! This chapter is based on everything that Klaus thought of when he was kissed by a certain person that many think of as a devil. How he felt about it and what he thought. It ****is**** short. Really short. But it is important because it is sweet what he says in the end. So... Enjoy!**

"Klaus? I'm so sorry. He's my brother." I turned away from Fiona as my mind cursed. How could she do this to me? Fiona was abandoning me. Count Olaf walked out of the Queequeg. "Klaus. I am. I really am," she said. Did she think I was going to forgive her so easily? Well, I sure wasn't going to. "I can understand why you won't talk to me. He's the only family I have left though. My father's disappeared and Fernald is all I have." She turned me around and gently kissed me. I still didn't forgive her. I didn't love Fiona. No. I **don't** love Fiona. Isadora Quagmire is my love. No one can change that. She walked out the Queequeg after saying that she'll give us a head start on escaping.

Once we escaped, Violet turned to me and said," I'm sorry Klaus."

"It's fine," I said.

"No. I know that Fiona kissing you brought back your memories of Isadora. I'm sorry. I know you still miss her deeply." She was right.

"Yes, Violet. I do." I not only missed her deeply but I loved her deeply. And how dare Fiona kiss me when the only person that my lips belonged to, that my heart belonged to, was and still is Isadora Quagmire.

**Told ya it was short. It's interesting though right? Right? Please tell me 'right'. You don't have to. I just want you to. Everyone doesn't always get what they want though. Hmm. Well, thank you for reading. Please read the next chapter! and REVIEW!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	6. Why? How? What!

**Here we are! Chapter six! Chapter six right? I'm pretty sure it's chapter six. Anyway, Chapter Six! Heehee. lol! Well, this is about the mysterious ending of what happened after 'The End'. Yeah. That's what's going to be going on through the last chapters. **_**Kit's daughter Beatrice does not exist in this ending. **_**The ending that no one knew about. The ending that nobody ever expected. The ending that no one ever thought of. Here we go! Enjoy! Bon appetite! **

I looked behind us and saw nothing but water. We were far away from the island now. "Klaus!"

"What is it, Violet?" I asked.

"Look!" I looked ahead of us and saw massive black clouds coming our way. They looked very menacing. Violet and I shared nervous glances as we got ready for the storm. We were pushed around so hard while the ocean waves crashed onto our boat the _Beatrice_. I grabbed Sunny as she flew across the deck. She would've landed in the water if I hadn't caught her. When the storm ended, our ship was torn apart. Violet, Sunny, and I were in the water with nothing to keep us above but the boats wood floating around us. We found a large piece of wood and sat Sunny on it. Violet and I just hung onto it with our bodies mostly in the water. "Klaus..."

"Yeah I know," I said. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to say that if we couldn't get to land or get help, we would die out there. Doesn't that just sound wonderful?

"I awoke with a shake from Violet. For in front of us, was a periscope. A submarine hatch came into view and we opened it.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Friend or foe?" a voice from inside asked.

"Friend," Sunny said.

"Password?"

"The world is quiet here," Violet said.

"Welcome." We entered the submarine. Once we got down the hatch, we looked down a long dark hallway much like the Queequeg's. We walked down the hallway and came to a large room. "Hello. Welcome to The Great Unknown," a man with salt and pepper hair, a beard, and a welcoming smile said. _Wait_, I thought. _The Great Unknown? Did he say The Great Unknown? Captain Widdershins told us about The Great Unknown. _"I'm Captain Shaider. It is nice to have you aboard." Captain Shaider then explained that The Great Unknown was the biggest and most powerful part of VFD left. He said that we could stay on the submarine if we wanted. We accepted. He told us that he had picked up three other kids around my age a year ago and my heart sped up. _Isadora? Could we possibly be together again? _"Of course, one of them got injured after we picked her up. She's in a special room that we put out for those with injuries right now. The other two never leave her side."

"Where is it?" I yelled.

"Hey hey. Don't worry. I'll take you to them. Follow me," he said. I was so jumpy and scared. Questions ran through my head at full speed. How would Isadora react when she saw me? How would she react since I abandoned her? Does she hate me for it? I was about to find out. The captain opened a door and led us inside. He pointed towards a corner of the room where we saw a bed and three people. One was on the bed with bandages on her arms and legs. Then there were two boys. One on each side of the bed. Each one was holding one of the girls hands. They had their heads on the bed, and they were asleep. The girl was awake but she was staring at the roof in a daze. I walked forward as the Captain told Violet he was going to leave 'cause he had work.

"Isadora?" I was at the foot of the bed now. I walked around one of the boys and was now right next to her. "Isadora?" She stayed looking at the ceiling.

"Klaus?" she asked.

"Yes. Isadora it's me."

"It's so good to hear her voice again, Klaus."

"Is something wrong? You're still looking at the ceiling... Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Klaus..." A tear slid down her face beautiful face. "I would be looking at you... if I could."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus...I-I'm blind." More tears fell down her face as she closed her sightless eyes.

"What?"

"Uh... huh?" one of the boys asked as he lifted his head. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me. "Klaus?"

"Quigley?"

"What the- how did you get here?"

"I'll answer that later. Why is Isadora blind?"

"Klaus," Violet said in a comforting way. I saw Quigley's eyes widen.

"Violet?" He turned around.

"Quigley," Violet sighed as she ran towards him. He got up and they embraced in a hug.

"I know you guys missed each other and all but I still need you to answer my question. Why is Isadora freaking blind?" I yelled. Duncan grumbled and woke up.

"Baudelaires?"

"Yes it's us! Now answer my question!"

"Klaus-"

"Why?"

"Klaus!" I turned around and saw Isadora looking at me. "Stop yelling. They'll tell you. Just give them a chance. None of us have seen each other in over a year." I calmed down and apologized to Quigley and Duncan. Then, Captain Shaider came back in and told us that he had found us rooms that we could stay in. He gave us a map of the submarine that had our rooms marked on them. Then left again. I sat down in a chair next to Isadora and put my face in my hands. I heard Duncan, Violet, Sunny, and Quigley leave the room. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It patted its way up to my face and took my hand. "Klaus, I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug. "I missed you."

"I still miss you," I said into her hair. I separated our hug.

"Klaus. Kiss me. Please just kiss me," she sobbed. With her face in my hands and her hands in my hair, I kissed her. It brought back all the laughter and smiles that we shared before Count Olaf kidnapped her and Duncan.

We continued to kiss. We separated and I put my forehead to hers and just stayed like that. "Isadora?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I looked into her sightless sapphire blue eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled and we kissed again. I thought I heard the door open but I just ignored it. I was happy right then and there. Even though I wanted to know why the girl I loved was blind, I was just happy to have her my arms again.

**Awe sha! So cute! I'm loving this! Isn't it adorable? The chapters should probably be getting longer now. I am such a nerd! I am so in love with the romance going on in here that it is driving me crazy! Ahhhhh! Please continue to read and review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	7. What Happened to Them and a Decision

**Chapter seven! Oh yeah! Uh huh! Uh huh uh huh uh huh! Woo! **_**This chapter is in Duncan's point of view! No confusion! Duncan!**_** Yeah. I know I've been putting it as Klaus telling the story and he still is but not in his point of view. I can't have it in his point of view because there's something in Duncan's mind that needs to be said and I don't know how to make him say it without it being weird. The **_**italics **_**mean memories or thoughts. Keep that in mind. Let's do this!**

"You what?" Klaus, Quigley, and I yelled**.**

"I think we found a way to cure Isadora of her blindness," Captain Shaider repeated. "A few crew members were trying to see if they could do it and I believe they have it ready." Everyone looked at Isadora. She had a surprised look on her face.

"I still don't even know how she became blind," Klaus said. Everyone got quiet. Quigley and I looked at each other and then towards Klaus.

"There were eagles," I said. "Isadora didn't see any of it. She was inside a small room on Hector's air balloon. The eagles began attacking. They pooped balloon after balloon. Isadora came out in time to see a man with a beard but no hair landing in front of her. Two eagles on his shoulders had carried him on. Then, we heard Quigley's voice."

"I had flown to them with Kit Snicket in a helicopter. When I saw the man in front of Isadora, I freaked. I jumped onto the balloon and ran in front of her," Quigley paused. "I was too late though. The man had already done something to her."

"She fainted. Quigley was able to catch her though. That's when the man flew off of the balloon and the eagles popped the last balloon. I ran over to Quigley and Isadora and that's when we fell." I had tried to put my memories as far away in my mind as I could because they scared me. It didn't work though. They were coming back to me now.

_"Quigley! You're alive!" I yelled. _

_"Yes! It is so good to see you again Duncan!" The water hit us and it hurt a lot. Quigley held Isadora tight to his chest. I was being pulled away from them. He was frantically trying to grab my hand and also not drop Isadora. We were pulled underwater. Quigley still tried to get to me. I was swimming with all my might trying to reach him, but the ocean was stronger. Quigley looked at me as I was pulled farther away. His face was sad and understanding. _(He later told me that it was because he understood how Violet had felt when he was pulled away from her.) _We were suddenly brought back above the water and we saw Kit putting a bunch of books together for a kind of raft. She told us to climb up on it with her. I tried to and so did Quigley but the water pulled us under again. I stayed underwater. I couldn't find the way up. I was drowning. My mind went hazy as my lungs burned for air. My eyes began to close slightly. Then, I felt strong hands grab me and pull me above the water and onto something cold and hard. _

_"Duncan! DUNCAN! Come on! Come on breath!" I coughed and turned onto my stomach. I felt water pour out of my mouth. I gasped for breath and continued to cough. Then, I felt arms around me. The person separated from me and I looked into a mirror. With the mirror me's hands on my shoulders, he spoke. "Duncan are you okay?"_

_"Quigley," I said. I was still surprised that he was really alive. _

_"Hello." We turned towards the sudden voice. "I am Captain Shaider. Welcome aboard 'The Great Unknown.'"_

I looked up at the Baudelaires and sighed. My older brother and younger sister had been saved, and then my older brother saved me. "We have been on this submarine for a year. We didn't know what we were going to do. We just stayed here," I finished.

"Isadora got some pretty bad cuts on her arms and legs from the air balloon's wood when we crashed into the water. They still aren't healed because they were so deep," Quigley said. "But Klaus, we are confused too. For when Isadora woke up, she couldn't see."

"She wouldn't tell us what happened," I said looking at her.

"That's only because I wasn't even sure what happened," Isadora said. "I remember walking out of the room and seeing the man land in front of me. He did something. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it into my arm. He did it so fast that I didn't even know what had happened. I remember seeing someone else in front of me and everything going dark. When I woke up, everything stayed dark."

"Well we can make the dark go away now. But..." Captain Shaider said then paused.

"But what?" everyone but Sunny asked.

"We need permission from her family to do it. It is dangerous. It isn't a surgery but just a vaccine. We give her a shot with the medicine in it. The medicine, if it works, will make her tired more often but **will** give her her sight back." Quigley and I looked at each other and hesitated. We were the only family that she had left. But how dangerous was this medicine that he needed permission?

"How do you mean dangerous?" we asked.

"If it does not work, the vaccine could very well attack her heart and cause it to stop." Everyone went pale. Quigley and I were the most pale. We had to make a decision to either give our sister back her sight and her life or kill her? How could we possibly make that decision?

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to rush you, but you have until tomorrow to decide. If you don't, the vaccine will not be of use anymore. It has a limit," Captain Shaider said. He then turned around and walked out the door, leaving us and the Baudelaires alone. Quigley and I were left with a decision. _How can we do this?_ I used to think over and over again.

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. No one else could either. We had until morning to find out if we should give our sister back her sight along with her life and happiness, or to leave her blind for the rest of her life. I knew she longed to see Klaus's face again. I had seen them before when they were alone in the room.

I knew she also longed to see Quigley again. Last time she could see, she thought he was still dead. I wanted to give it all back to her, but what if the vaccine killed her instead? How could I live with that? I made my decision. Now I just have to hope that Quigley agreed with me.

**So, next chapter will be in Quigley's point of view so that we can see what's going through his mind at this point. Also, apparently when Klaus had thought he heard the door open slightly when he was kissing Isadora, Duncan took a little peek into the room. Someone else did to though. It's rather obvious who. But for those of you who don't have a clue... READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! and review please! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	8. Tough Decision: Yes or No?

**Chapter eight! Quigley is going to speak now. But before that... I'm going to see what weird ways I can change Quigley's name! 'Cause seriously, who names their child Quigley when they don't want people to make into other funny words/names? No one right! **

**Quiglery...**

**Quaigley**

**Quigleary**

**Quigleay**

**Quigleuy**

**Anything else? That's all I can up with for now. Oh well! Movin' back to the story! **

_I can't do this_, I used to think. How can I do this? I can't make this decision. If it works, my sister will finally be able to see again. She'll see me and Duncan. And Klaus. I had seen them when they were alone. Duncan and I were going to walk back in but when we saw them we stopped in our tracks and walked back out. She loved Klaus. I knew that. I got it. But what would happen if the vaccine killed her instead of healed her? How could I live with myself? For not only would I have killed my penultimate family member but I also would have basically killed Klaus too. How? How could I live like that? Would Violet hate me if it was my decision that killed her brother inside? What would I do? What do I do? Isadora needs her sight back but will she die instead?

I made my decision. Now I just have to hope Duncan would agree with me.

**So, what do you think Duncan chose to do? What do you think Quigley chose to do? TELL ME! Got any more ideas for things I can do to Quigley's name? PLEASE TELL ME! How good was this chapter even though for its shortness? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! and you can do that by REVIEWING!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	9. The Decision and A Little Surprise

**Chapter nine! **_**Back to Klaus's P.O.V.! **_**I have a little surprise for you peoples at the end of this chapter. Something to do with a Quiglet. Did anyone ever realize that Quiglet sounds like piglet? Every time my sister and I hear 'Quiglet', we think of pigs! Think about it; it sounds like piglet. It's kinda funny. lol**

**Me: "Alright, enough fun. Let's get back to the chapter."**

**Inner Me: "What? What? Who are you and what have you done with Me?"**

**Me: "Inner Me, what are you talking about?"**

**Inner Me: "Well, it's just that Me would never go back to something so quickly after laughing like that..."**

**Me: "Well, Inner Me, I'm still Me." **

**Inner Me: "Oh. I guess you are." Awkward Pause. "Can you get back to the chapter now?" Me slaps her forehead.**

**BACK TO THE CHAPTER! **

I hoped Quigley and Duncan would make the right choice. I don't know what I would do. Isadora would see me again, or never see me again. Yes or no? I prayed with all my soul that they made the right choice.

When morning came and everyone got up after a sleepless night, we waited to hear what they had decided. Captain Shaider would be coming in in a few minutes for the decision. Quigley and Duncan looked at Isadora nervously before they began to talk to her.

"Is?" Quigley asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"What do you want to do?" Duncan asked.

"I... I-I want to have the vaccine." Everyone was a little shocked. If it went wrong, she would have killed herself. "I want to see again."

"But what if-"

"I die?" Isadora interrupted Quigley. "I'm prepared for the consequences." The two brothers looked at each other and we all jumped when we heard Captain Shaider come in.

"May I have your decision please?" he asked.

"Yes you may," the brothers said.

"Alright," Captain Shaider said. We all waited for their answers. That's when everything went wrong.

"Yes."

"No."

"What?" they asked each other. Everyone's eyes widened.

"How could you say 'no'?" Quigley yelled.

"How could you say 'yes'?" Duncan yelled.

"I don't want her to live the rest of her life without seeing anything!" Don't you miss her seeing you? Besides she said it herself. She wants to do it!" Quigley yelled.

"I **do **miss her seeing me! I don't care if she said yes. She's not having it! What if it goes wrong? How are you going to live with yourself?" Duncan yelled.

"You don't think I've thought about everything that might happen? I just want her to be happy and see again! She chose yes. I'm going with that."

"I thought of that too! I don't want to have the feeling that was in my heart after the fire again. We thought you were dead Quigley! You don't know how much that killed us? I don't want to feel it again! Especially when I have to watch her die." Duncan had whispered the last part. Quigley looked back at Duncan and then at Isadora. And back and forth.

"I'm sorry but if you two can't decide, I'm going to have to put the decision in the eldest's hands," Captain Shaider said. Quigley looked at the Captain with scared eyes.

"I-I don't know," he said. "I-I don't know anymore."

"Then, I have to put it in the young lady's hands." Isadora looked close to tears. I didn't even think **she** was sure anymore. Not now that Duncan gave that little speech.

"I-I-" she stopped and looked in the direction of her brothers. "I want the vaccine." Duncan got up and left the room.

"Alright. I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back," Captain Shaider said as he walked away. Duncan came back in and Isadora apologized to everyone. She told us that if it did go wrong, that she was sorry.

What if it did go wrong? She'd never see me again and I'd never see her again. I don't know if I could live with that. I loved her. What would I do? My love for Isadora is something I've never even felt close to before. Would I ever feel it again?

Captain Shaider came back in with the vaccine in his hands. He walked up to Isadora and rolled up her shirt sleeve. He then inserted the needle into her skin and injected the medicine. "Don't worry but you'll probably fall asleep while the medicine works," he said. Isadora's head bobbed. She was already falling asleep. Her head plopped onto her pillow and her eyes closed. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

About one hour later, Isadora's hand moved. She hadn't moved an inch while she had been sleeping. Only her slow and steady breathing had told us she was still alive. We all got up and watched her. We were waiting for another sign of movement. "She may feel a little bit of pain as the medicine fixes her eyes," Captain Shaider told us. Her hands turned into tight fists as she squeezed Quigley and Duncan's hands. Her face showed pain and then it all stopped. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. (She later explained to me what she was seeing.) She opened her eyes to a bright white light. Then it started to blur into something else. Faces. Six faces. Everything focused and she saw us.

"Violet?" We all looked at her praying that she wasn't just calling out names. "You look so different." Everyone smiled and hugged the girl. Captain Shaider didn't. He let us have our moment. "I-I can see," she sobbed. Tears started falling down her face. "Sunny! You look so grown up! Duncan, it's okay don't cry. Quigley. I missed you so much." She hugged everyone then turned to me. More tears fell as she and I embraced each other.

There. Everything was perfect. We were all happy. I had hoped it would stay that way, but, of course, it didn't.

When Isadora's wounds finally healed, she was able to get up and walk around. She didn't have to be in that room anymore. She, Violet, and Sunny wanted to share one. We all did more together. I was so very happy.

One day, Isadora and I were taking a walk on a beach. Captain Shaider like to visit random islands in the middle of the ocean. So we always took advantage of it and got off of the metal ship. We talked and talked and talked. It reminds me of that one night at Prufrock Prep. I sighed. She yawned.

"Ah! I forgot. It's time for you to take your nap."

"No it's fine, Klaus," she said yawning again. Isadora had to take about three naps a day because of the medicine that brought her sight back.

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting down on a big tree stump in the middle of the beach. She sat next to me.

"I'm not really sure." Our eyes watched each other. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I love you," I said staring at her.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. And we just sat there. When the sun started to set, I realized it was time for her to wake up.

"Isadora, time to wake up. Isadora... Isadora..." I said playfully.

"No," she grunted.

"Come on it's time to wake up. We have to get back to the submarine." She lifted her head off my shoulder and put her arms out.

"Carry me." I smirked and picked her up. My arms wrapped around her back and legs, I carried her. She put her arms around my neck. I walked into the submarine and brought her to her, Violet, and Sunny's room. I knocked on the door with difficulty.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I heard Violet's voice through the door. She poked her head out the door. "Hey, Klaus, what's- oh." She looked at Isadora.

"Yeah. Can I come put her down?" I asked. Violet's eyes grew wide.

"Umm..." She looked behind her. "Just hold on a sec." She closed the door and I could hear her whispering through the door. I leaned in closer to it. "Isadora and Klaus are outside the door," she whispered. "You have to hide."

"Violet, where will I hide?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know. Umm... Hide in there. Hurry!" she whispered frantically. A few seconds later, she opened the door and gestured for me to come in. "Come on in."

"O-okay," I stuttered. I walked through the doorway being careful to not hit Isadora's head on it. Once we got in, I put her in her bed and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. "Thanks Violet." I turned to her. "But who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The person hiding in here." Her eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said slowly.

"Oh come on Violet. I could hear you talking through the door." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"Please get out."

"Okay but I'm gonna find out." Violet slammed the door in my face. I pressed my ear to it again.

"He heard us talking through the door?" I heard the person ask.

"Yeah. He did," Violet said.

"Why was he carrying Isadora?"

"She's asleep! Geez Quigley! I thought you knew since she's asleep in the bed right next to you!" So it was Quigley! What was he doing in Violet's room?

"Sorry. I guess I should leave now. Don't want Isadora to wake up and start asking questions."

"Aww... O-okay," Violet whined. I put my back to the wall opposite the door and watched the door open. Quigley backed out of the room without even turning around.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay." Violet and Quigley leaned in and kissed before Violet closed the door.

"So... you and my sister huh?" I asked. Quigley froze and turned around slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "Yeah? What you got to say?"

"I-I-I-" he paused. Then he ran. He dashed away and rushed into his room. Oh well. I'll corner him later.

**Oh yeah! Was it good? This chapter kind of turned out to be longer than I expected. Oh well. So yeah. Klaus caught Quigley and Violet. **

**Inner Me: "You finished?"**

**Me: "Yes."**

**Inner Me: "That was fast."**

**Me: "Are you serious? It took me the past... two and a half hours to type this!"**

**Inner Me: "Really? It only seemed like two minutes to me."**

**Me: "That's because you're an idiot!"**

**Inner Me: "Hey watch it! You call me an idiot, you call yourself an idiot."**

**Me: "You're unbelievable!"**

**Inner Me: "You are..." Pause. "Hmm..."**

**Me: "You gonna answer back?"**

**Inner Me: "Hold on I'm trying to think of a word to say back to you..." Me slaps her forehead.**

**Me: "I am sooo not going to include you in the next chapter!" Inner Me looks at Me with a puppy dog face. "I'm not even going to look at you!" I look away. "Anyway, people who read this all... PLEASE REVIEW!"**

**Inner Me: "Please include me in your next chapter. Please..."**

**Me: "No!"**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	10. A Menacing Visitor

**CHAPTER 10! **_**This is where the TRAGEDY comes in.**_** The first few chapters were not the tragedies I was talking about. This chapter is probably gonna get me killed by a few people. So... **_**WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THE WORST. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME FOR I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF WARNING FOR THE TRAGEDY AHEAD.**_

**Alrighty, let us get back to the very upsetting chapter. This is going to be very sad!**

For about five months, we stayed on the Great Unknown. We were happy. Everyone was. We were safe too. Until, **he** found us.

Captain Shaider had docked the submarine on an island. Isadora, Violet, Sunny, Quigley, Duncan, and I had gone for a walk on its beach. We splashed each other in the water, dug our feet into the sand, and just had fun. When it happened, Violet, Quigley, Duncan, and Sunny were playing in the water and Isadora and I were talking. She was starting to fall asleep again. A big black cloud was coming towards us. It moved closer, fast. Duncan saw it and grabbed Sunny and Isadora's hands. He ran back to the submarine and pushed them inside. Quigley grabbed Violet's hand and gestured for me to run back too. That's when I realized what it was. It was a big flock of eagles. We all ran faster to the sub. It was too late though. Someone had already gotten inside.

Captain Shaider stood in the control room. The person was in front of him with his back to us. Two eagles sat on his shoulders. Captain Shaider glanced at us quickly. "I told you to get off my submarine," he said. "I recommend you do it."

"I'm not getting off this submarine until I get what I want," the person said. It was a man. He had a bald head and a beard. His aura: menace. Quigley, Violet, and I automatically recognized him and gestured to the others to run to their rooms as fast as they could. Before we could do anything though, the man turned around. "Hello, children." We did not reply. "It is very rude not to reply to a greeting. I'm going to have to fix that."

"No," Captain Shaider said. "No."

"Yes. Yes. I'm taking two of the children and you can't stop me." He ran at us and grabbed Violet and Isadora. He ran out of the submarine and Quigley and I were the fastest to follow him.

"Stop!" we both yelled. When we got outside, there were eagles sitting on every part of the beach. They were everywhere. The man stood in the center of them all with a struggling Violet and Isadora. Violet was trying to pull away frantically while Isadora tried slowly and sheepishly. She was fading. On a normal day, she would be asleep by now. Her medicine made her sleep. She didn't have a choice about it. You could tell she was trying very hard not to pass out.

"Quigley! Klaus!" Violet yelled.

"Guys," Isadora said quietly. "Help." Her eyelids were falling and Quigley and I looked at each other. She was going to fall.

"Isadora!" We looked back at them and saw Isadora sitting on the ground. Her eyes were closed.

"We have to get them," I said.

"How? Look at all these birds. We aren't going to be able to get to them," Quigley said.

"We just have to try," Duncan said from behind us. We nodded.

"You stay here Sunny," Captain Shaider said from behind Duncan. We all looked at Sunny who was looking worriedly at Violet and Isadora. "That man might just be worse to little ladies like yourself." Sunny went him.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go." We ran through the birds. They flew up and tried to attack us. We kept running though. When we reached where the man had been, he wasn't there. We looked around frantically as the eagles cleared away. Then, we saw them. The man had Isadora and Violet in a cage. A cage that Duncan and I knew to be the one that was at the bottom of the elevator shaft on Dark Avenue. Inside of it, Violet had Isadora leaning against her as she put a ribbon in her hair to get it out of her eyes. We all could tell she was thinking of a way to get out. The man laughed from the top of the cage.

"Hello little brats," he said.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Like I'll do that." The man blew a whistle and jumped down from the cage. The eagles began to circle the cage. They landed on it and flapped their wings. They seemed to put all their strength into it. The next thing that happened scared us all. The cage lifted off the ground and started to carry the cage over the water. The eagles struggled carrying the heavy cage. The eagles on the man's shoulders picked him up and carried him off as well. Duncan, Quigley, and I quickly grabbed onto the bottom of the cage as it was being lifted into the air. Violet crawled unsteadily over to our hands. Isadora just lay on the cold metal bars limply. I was hanging over the endless ocean water next to her. I moved a little so that I was touching her hand. She sighed. My arms started to throb and I could see it in Duncan and Quigley's eyes as well.

My feet touched the water and I looked up. The cage was dropping. The weight must've been too much for the eagles to handle. The man wasn't paying any attention. The eagles squawked and dropped us. The cage hit the cold water and we all drew in last minute breaths. Isadora didn't get to. She woke up when the water hit her. We let go of the cage and floated to the side of it where the door was. Violet took a pin out of Isadora's hair and handed it to Quigley. He knew what to do with it. He took the pin and stuck it in the cage's lock. He moved it around and the lock popped open.

Violet quickly swam out and Quigley and Duncan took her up. The cage was sinking and Isadora wasn't getting out. I looked at her and she was trying to. She pointed to her foot. I looked at it as my lungs burned. It was stuck in between one of the bars. I swam into the cage and took her hands. I saw Duncan and Quigley come back underwater. They quickly swam back to us. It was hard though because we kept sinking. I couldn't breathe. My eyesight was blurring too. I couldn't imagine what was going on for Isadora considering that she got no breath at all before we went under. I tried frantically to free her foot. I had to hang onto one of the bars because if I let go, I wouldn't be able to get back to the cage. When I couldn't get her foot free, she pulled me up to her face. She hugged me and then kissed me. She pried my hands off the bars and let me go. Our lips parted as I floated upward.

"ISADORA!" I yelled. I bet only bubbles came out. She looked at me and I could tell she was crying her heart out. My mind was fading fast. I felt someone grab me and pull me up. I could see a figure trying so hard to swim after the cage.

"Klaus! Open your eyes!" My eyes slowly opened and I awoke to Isadora's beautiful face.

"Isadora?"

"Klaus." She sighed. I looked around. We were on a beach. A beach with the whitest sand ever. It had no trees or anything. Just sand and ocean.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Nowhere," she said, her face becoming sad. "Klaus you need to wake up."

"I am awake."

"No you aren't. You're still sleeping."

"Isadora I don't understand."

"Klaus," she sobbed. A tear ran down her cheek and I went to wipe it away. Something odd happened instead. My hand went right through her.

"What the-" I looked at her. "Isadora?" She sobbed and cried more.

"I'm so sorry Klaus," she whispered. I just looked at her more confused. She saw my look. "Don't you remember? I-I... I let you go." My eyes widened as I remembered.

"But-but I saw someone go after you."

"Yes. It was Quigley. He swam as fast as he could to catch up with me, and he made it. He was always the best and fastest swimmer of us triplets. He barely reached the cage. When he did, he saw me stuck to it. He tried to free me like you did. We were really deep in the water. Maybe a little too deep. He was able to get me out. He brought me back above the water. He and Duncan panicked though. I didn't even realized what had happened until I saw myself. I was really pale and I wasn't moving.

Violet had found a small coastal shelf or something. They walked onto it. You were already there but you were passed out. You were extremely pale too, but you were breathing. They set me down next to you and then I was here."

"Y-you're not... you know?" I stuttered. I couldn't say it.

"I know you definitely don't want to believe it but I am. _**Klaus, I am dead**_."

"No. No! You can't be!" I yelled. Tears slid down each of our faces uncontrollably. I just wanted to wipe hers away.

"I am, Klaus. You have to accept it."

"No! Definitely no." She moved closer to me. She put her hand on my cheek and pressed her lips to mine. I put my hand on her cheek but not enough to go through her. She separated our lips.

"I love you Klaus." Her face started to fade. "Tell Quigley and Duncan I'm sorry."

"Isadora? Isadora wait!"

"Don't forget me."

"Isadora!"

"You have to wake up. WAKE UP!" My eyes opened and I saw Violet. "Oh thank goodness!" She hugged me.

"Violet?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I was so worried."

"Violet? W-where's Isadora?" She separated our hug and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Isadora? Isadora please," I heard someone sob. I turned my head and saw Quigley and Duncan standing over a pale body.

I jumped up and pushed my way through them. My heart stopped as I fell to my knees. I put my head on the ground below me and cried my heart out into it. For in front of me, lie the beautiful, unmoving, unbreathing, pale body of my love, Isadora Quagmire.

**Don't say I didn't warn you... This is not the last chapter. There is one more and I think it has a happier ending then this one. Please review and enjoy the next chapter whenever I have the chance to post it.**

** PrettyBandgirl XD**


	11. The Final Ending

**Here we are! LAST CHAPTER! I must say I am sorry for how the tenth chapter ended. Don't be sad dude with the tattoo... I told you it would be a tragedy. I warned you. ****Thank you to all of the reviewers I had on this story. **

_**theskittel98**_

_**Caroline**_

_**45**_

_**The dude with the tattoo**_

**Sigh... **

**Inner Me: "Wait! This is the last chapter."**

**Me: "What are you doing? I told you not to come back!"**

**Inner Me: "Yeah but it's the last chapter... I think the reviewers would want to see me one last time before this story ends."**

**Me: "They can't see you! You are written out in words!"**

**Inner Me: "So? They can still see the words I'm written out with."**

**Me: "Out! Get out!"**

**Inner Me: "I can't!"**

**Me: "Why not? **

**Inner Me: "Cause I'm in you..."**

**Me: "Go hide somewhere in brain and don't come out until I find you."**

**Inner Me: "Ooh! Hide-and-Seek! I love that game! Okay close your eyes and let me hide." Me closes her eyes. Inner Me runs and hides somewhere in her head.**

**Me: "Finally she's gone."**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

I sat there for I don't know how long. Duncan and Quigley did too. We had tried to bring her back, or at least I had. The others, even her own brothers, kept telling me that it was too late. I did it anyway. I was glad that my parents had taught me CPR before they died. She never even flinched though. Violet had to pull me away from her. I struggled to get back to her but Duncan and Quigley pulled me away as well. I fell into Violet's hug and just cried. People always think that guys are to tuff to cry or something like that. It's not true. At all. Men cry just as much as women if not more. And that's just what I did.

It got dark out. The stars were all we had for light. Violet and Duncan had cried themselves to sleep. Quigley and I could just not fall asleep no matter how hard we tried. "Klaus?" he asked as we sat next to Isadora's body.

"Yes?"

"How much did you love Isadora?" Was he really asking me this? I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell Quigley? How would he react? "You can tell me. Don't worry."

"I-I..." I still didn't know if I should tell him. He wanted my honest answer though. I thought he deserved it. He deserved to know how I felt and still feel for her. Especially since she was... I still can't bear to say it. "Quigley, I loved her with as much of the heart that I had left." I couldn't look at him.

"Good." I looked up at him, surprised. Good? "She never loved anyone before she met you. She never had crushes at school and never really fell in love with anyone. I'm glad you met her."

"Quigley..." I just looked at him. Then I turned back to Isadora. "Thank you."

"She loved you very much."

"She loved you too." He looked at me. "She was sad at Prufrock Prep. She was especially when she was telling us what had happened to you. How they thought you had perished in the fire with your parents." I paused. "She told me to tell you something. You and Duncan. She told me to tell you that she was sorry."

"Thank you, Klaus," he said and turned back to Isadora. "It's hard to see her like this isn't it?"

"Yeah. What was she like before the fire and all?"

"She was never a klutz like Duncan I can tell you that," he laughed a little. "She wasn't the fastest runner or swimmer but she was very smart. Always got A's in school. Guys would always ask her out and she'd tell Duncan and I to keep them away from her because she was to nice to say 'no'." I smirked. I could see her doing that. He stopped talking.

After a while, he was finally able to fall asleep too. So I was basically alone, again. I put Isadora's head on my leg like that one night at Prufrock Prep. I didn't say 'I think I love you.' I said," I love you, Isadora."

I picked her up in my arms and cradled her body. I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter, imagining that she was alive and hugging me back.

When morning came, I awoke to see the submarine. "Children! We have found you!" Captain Shaider yelled running out of the sub. Sunny followed.

"Yay!" she yelled.

"Sunny!" Violet yelled as she picked her up.

"Children, hurry! Come aboard before anything else happens!" We walked into the sub. I carried Isadora in. Like hell I was going to leave her on that patch of sand. We put her in her own room and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders to make her look asleep. It made us all feel a little more at ease.

We eventually got to Briny Beach. Us Baudelaires and the two Quagmires decided that we wanted to stop living under the ocean and got off. We got a house and shared it. When Violet and Quigley came of age. they got the fortunes. We were able to bury Isadora and get a better house. Sunny and I were technically still not old enough to have our own homes. So we stayed with Violet and the Quagmires didn't want to leave us. Not yet anyways. So we all stayed together.

Quigley eventually proposed to Violet. She said 'yes' and they married. They loved each other so much and are currently living in a small house with a good life.

I visit Isadora every week. I bring her favorite flowers. An Iris and a Rose. On her birthday, everyone joins me. We have the triplets 'party' there. Cake and presents included. We always decorate Isadora's headstone with ribbons and bows and always leave her a piece of cake before we left.

I always dream of her. Still even now, 2 and a half years later. I always see her being driven away in the car. I always see the empty cage I had come back to. I always see her flying away in Hector's air balloon. I always see her when she could not see me. I always see the sunset I watched as she slept on my shoulder. I always see her asleep in the cage as we flew over the water. Most scary and depressing part of the dreams I have, is when I watched her drown. When I had kissed her lips as her long hair floated around us. When she had pried my hands off the cage bars and let me go. When I saw her face disappearing into the depths of the dark water. I still miss her. I'll never stop missing her. I'll never stop loving her.

As I finished my story, I looked up at the woman in front of me and sighed. Tears slid down her face causing her 'too much make-up' to run. "And then Violet and Sunny set me for a dating website and I met you." She was still crying.

"That was a lovely story," she sobbed. I twitched. Her voice was so annoying. "Your past is so sad."

"Yes. Yes it was. It still is." I looked at her and held in a laugh. I could not love this woman. Not ever. "I'm sorry but I need to leave." I got up and left the restaurant. I walked straight to the cemetery and to Isadora's grave. "Hey, Is," I said to the headstone, which was still decorated in ribbons and bows from her last birthday. "Violet and Sunny set me up for this dating site and tonight they pushed me into a restaurant with this random woman. She asked me about my life and maybe something of my past. So, I told her. I told her all about you and me, our love, the short times we had together, everything. You should have seen her when I finished. She had her hands together and her bottom lip out like a sad puppy." I laughed. There was no holding it in.

I felt a shock on my hand and it went to my face. My lips tingled as the feeling spread through my body. I saw a small light in front of me and a face appear. I put my hand gently on the face and did what she was already doing to me. I kissed my beloved Isadora Quagmire back as she stood in her ghostly form in front of me.

**Huh? Huh? HUH! Whatcha think of the last chapter? HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW! How do you like me now, now that I'm on my way! You still think I'm crazy standing here today- Sorry, got a little carried away... *blush***

**Me: "Say goodbye Inner Me!"**

**Inner Me: "Bye Inner Me!" Me slaps her forehead. **

**I HAVE AN IDEA! A bunch of people from fan fiction should get together and have like a convention of something! We could all meet our favorite authors and everything! Not a bad idea huh? Yeah it's a bad idea...**

**Please read my other stories and tell me what you think of the ending on this one. This chapter did have a happier ending then the last one right? **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! (blows kisses like a superstar)**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
